Oh My Ghost
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto, sosok manusia, Berkehidupan biasa dengan bakat menyebalkan yang mampu melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan Jiwa-jiwa transparan yang masih tertahan di dunia ini, mendapatkan sebuah 'teman' baru yang berwujud transparan. terlebih lagi, sosok tersebut cukup tampan dan menarik di matanya. bagaimana keseharian Hanamiya setelah ini?
1. Chapter 1

Dunia yang kita tempati saat ini dihuni oleh berbagai macam makhluk hidup—dan juga mati.

Bunga yang bermekaran, Hewan yang berkembang biak, Manusia yang melakukan aktifitas, dan—Hantu yang bergentayangan.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau dunia para makhluk yang sudah mati berbeda dengan makhluk yang masih bernafas. Tapi semua itu hanya omongan tanpa teori landasan manapun, banyak juga yang masih percaya dengan cerita mitos, perkataan orang zaman, atau petuah dari tiap daerah bahwa jiwa yang masih memendam dendam ketika kematian menjemput, akan menjadi sosok jiwa yang tidak akan bisa menyebrangi jembatan antara dua kehidupan menuju Surga. Dengan kata lain, masih menetap di dunia Manusia dengan bentuk Hantu yang bergentayangan. — _Setidaknya itu yang dipahami oleh Hanamiya Makoto._

Hanamiya Makoto, sosok manusia, Berkehidupan biasa dengan bakat menyebalkan yang mampu melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan Jiwa-jiwa transparan yang masih tertahan di dunia ini. Mahasiswa tingkatan awal di Universitas Kirisaki Daichi, menduduki jurusan Hukum, berperawakan lumayan tinggi dengan rambut dan alis yang lebat. Namun kini harus berurusan dengan berbagai sosok hantu yang selalu di jumpainya sepanjang jalan, waktu, serta tempat. Demi celana Neptunus! Hanamiya punya dosa apa di masa lalu? Harus berada dalam kehidupan yang menyebalkan seperti ini, itu menyiksa!

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku terus, hantu sialan!"

Entah sudah keberapa kali Hanamiya berteriak pada sosok hantu disampingnya yang sejak seminggu yang lalu melayang-layang megitari dirinya kemanapun ia pergi, — _bahkan ke toilet sekalipun._

" _Oya'_ Aku hanya penasaran dengan kehidupanmu di kampus."

Hantu _(–yang diakuinya_ ) Tampan, ber-aksen kansai, asal-usul tidak di ketahui, (dan bahkan ia tidak mengingat bagaimana kematiannya sendiri) terus mengikuti kemana Hanamiya pergi. Bertanya ini itu, lalu menggodanya dengan senyum misterius menjengkelkannya, membuat Hanamiya jengah dan gerah.

"Kehidupan kampusku **normal** , seperti kebanyakan **manusia**." Hanamiya membalas dengan penekanan di beberapa kata sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa tidak sukanya.

" _Oya'_ benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau sering terlihat terlibat dengan anak-anak bergaya rambut nyentrik disana." Hantu itu juga tak mau kalah, Ia kembali menyergah kata-kata balasan yang di lontarkan oleh Hanamiya sembari sesekali melayang mengitari sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Sebuah keterpaksaan yang membuat aku harus terlibat dengan mereka." Hanamiya menjawab acuh. Membetulkan letak ranselnya di punggung dan mempercepat derap langkahnya menuju kampus.

Hanamiya terus berjalan. Meninggalkan Hantu itu yang –sepertinya—sedang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Persetan dengan makhluk yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas'_ itu yang dipikirkan Hanamiya pada awalnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau terus diam disitu, brengsek!" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Hantu itu terlihat sedikit tersentak dan… _Kaget?_ Entahlah, Hanamiya sendiri juga merasa demikian. Ia tersentak juga _kaget_ di detik yang bersamaan setelah kata itu meluncur dengan bebas tanpa permisi dari mulutnya sendiri. lucusekali, bukan?

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Waktu akan terus berputar walaupun kau sudah mati dan aku—" Hanamiya menjeda perkataannya saat matanya menangkap angka _digital_ pada arlojinya.

" …. Terlambat! Sialan! Brengsek!"

Hanamiya mengumpat dengan decakkan lidah dan kaki yang di hentak keras ke tanah, lalu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menjeritkan sesuatu.

"Ikut aku sekarang atau tunggu di rumah, Hantu sialan!"

….

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story** **Rabbit Aito**

 **Warning : AU! Typos, Boys love/Shounen-ai, EYD berserakan.**

 **Pair : Imayoshi Shoichi x Hanamiya Makoto**

" **Oh My Ghost"**

..

...

Kejadian pagi tadi cukup menguras tenaga dan mental Hanamiya. Berlari mengejar waktu dan sekaligus berteriak, – _lebih terlihat seperti mengumpat dan memaki,_ membuat Hanamiya butuh yang namanya _hari libur_. Libur dari aktifitas _supranaturalnya_.

"Yo, Boss."

Tepat di saat ia baru saja memikirkan _alangkah baiknya mendapatkan libur sehari dari kebisingan dunia_ , seseorang kembali membuat _satu lagi kebisingan dunia_.

"Apa maumu, Furuhashi?"

Kecut? Jangan salahkan Hanamiya, ia hanya dalam keadaan _Bad Mood_ sekarang dan kebetulan seseorang bernama Furuhashi menjadi sasarannya.

"Wah wah bos, jangan _jutek_ begitu. Kau terlihat seperti wanita lagi _PMS_ lho," Furuhashi mengambil tempat di samping Hanamiya duduk.

Hanamiya mengabaikan apa yang baru saja Furuhashi katakan. Matanya lebih terfokus pada apa yang dibawa oleh Furuhashi.

"Aku tau apa yang mau kau katakan, bos"

Furuhashi meletakkan apa yang ia bawa ke hadapan Hanamiya

"Apa ini?"

Hanamiya menarik amplop yang ada di depannya tanpa minat.

Selagi Hanamiya membuka bungkusan amplop yang ada di depannya, Furuhashi membuka sebuah amplop lainnya yang ada dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku tahu itu tidak seberapa. Tapi, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba."

Hanamiya menoleh sejenak kea rah Furuhashi sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan acara membuka amplop yang tersuguh rapi di depannya.

"Sumbernya?"

"Rahasia"

Hanamiya menaikkan alisnya heran. Rahasia? Apakah sumbernya memiliki hubungan tertentu dengan si objek?

Hanamiya membuka isi amplop tersebut dan menelisik setiap angka dan huruf yang tertera disana. Juga menelisik beberapa foto yang terselip di bagian terdalam amplop.

"Kau yakin ini akurat?" Hanamiya bertanya tanpa perlu memindahkan sepasang maniknya ke arah Furuhashi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Cukup akurat untuk nama dan alamatnya" Furuhashi menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang kepala dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku.

"Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri kalau kau tidak percaya, bos." _—Furuhashi melanjutkan._

Hanamiya kembali memasukkan lembar demi lembaran dokumen tersebut kedalam amplop.

"Kalau aku yang harus turun tangan, apa gunanya kau?"

Hanamiya menyeringai meremehkan ke arah Furuhashi seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Furuhashi yang terlihat masih enggan untuk bangkit.

"Bos, kuperingatkan kau satu hal,"

Furuhashi memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hanamiya yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar.

"—Jangan terlalu ikut campur"

Hanamiya melenggang keluar mengabaikan perkataan Furuhashi.

" _Oya Oya,_ seram sekali~"

Hanamiya melirik sekilas pundak kirinya skeptis, lalu bergumam rendah penuh dengan penekanan, "Darimana saja kau, sialan?" pada sosok transparan yang melayang mengikutinya.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada senyuman yang terlihat mencurigakan. Hanamiya hendak melontarkan kalimat protesan saat sesuatu, – _lebih tepatnya seseorang,_ menabraknya.

 _Ia berdecih dengan sangat keras, dan juga mengumpat dengan sangat keras di dalam hati._

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu.. "

Si penabrak meminta maaf dengan cukup sopan untuk ukuran anak muda jaman sekarang. Hanamiya menanggapinya dengan lambaian tangan singkat ke arah si penabrak, kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"—Maaf, kau seharusnya tidak disini"

Hanamiya menaikkan alisnya bingung, kenapa ia tidak harusnya disini? Ini kampusnya, ia berhak disini.

Saat Hanamiya membalikkan badannya ke arah suara tersebut, ia melihat si penabrak memandanginya dengan sangat intens.

"Apa maksudmu?"

— _Hanamiya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pandangannya_

"Ah, Maaf, Aku sedang berbicara dengan temanmu yang dibelakang sana"

Hanamiya diam ditempatnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"—Tidak ada siapapun dibelakangku. Kau pasti berhalusinasi."

Kali ini Hanamiya benar-benar berbalik dalam diam dan membawa langkahnya untuk pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siapapun yang berada disekitarnya. Pundaknya sempat tersenggol oleh beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenali, ia juga sempat mendengar beberapa orang mengumpat dan meminta maaf, ia membiarkannya berlalu, ia hanya ingin pergi ke kelas selanjutnya dan mengakhiri seluruh jadwal perkuliahannya hari ini. – _Sebelum semuanya bisa jadi sangat merepotkan_.

…

….

..

….

…

To Be continued

…..

 **Cuap cuap Author**

 _ **Halo, iya… saya tahu kalian ingin protes.**_

 _ **Ini karya saya yang kesekian hahaha, dan karya-karya yang masih continue sebelum-sebelumnya masih on proses untuk saya lanjutin. Tenang saja, saya tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja (tapi kalau untuk karya saya yang 'Aku Kau dan Mereka' saya belum bisa pastiin bisa di lanjut atau tidak)**_

 _ **Yang menunggu 'Salve et Vale' tenang, masih saya lanjutkan. (masih on proses, hahaha)**_

 _ **Karya ini masih tentang Imahana, my favorite otp ever. Hahaha…  
**_

_**okay, let's just straight to the point here… any suggestion? Flame? You can do it in review's box. I would gladly see it later~ that's all from me,**_

 _ **regards-**_

 _ **Aito**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pelajaran kelima berakhir di jam yang menunjukkan pukul Tujuh sore. Cukup telat memang, tapi apa boleh buat, semua terserah pada dosen yang mengajar. Itu sudah menjadi hukum tak tertulis di seluruh penjuru universitas di Tokyo. " _Tidak ada kata telat atau terlambat saat menuntut ilmu"_ seperti itulah dalil yang dipercaya oleh masyarakat sekitar. Namun tidak dengan Hanamiya Makoto. baginya istirahat termasuk salah satu poin utama dalam meningkatkan kecerdasan manusia. Terlalu banyak belajar hingga memakan waktu lebih dari enam jam bukan malah mencerdaskan manusia, tapi membuatnya kelelahan yang berakhir dengan kegagalan dalam mengingat dikarenakan energi metabolisme terkuras habis di pakai untuk belajar atau berpikir, bukan untuk mengingat solusi dari sebuah problema.

Kita lupakan masalah itu sejenak. Hanamiya berhenti berpikir terlalu logis untuk masalah jam mata kuliahnya yang berakhir sedikit lebih lama dari jadwal semestinya. Ia mengemasi beberapa barangnya dan keluar meninggalkan kelas.

…

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story** **Rabbit Aito**

 **Warning : AU! Typos, Boys love/Shounen-ai, EYD berserakan.**

 **Pair : Imayoshi Shoichi x Hanamiya Makoto**

" **Oh My Ghost"**

…

Suasana kampus yang mendung akibat awan kelam yang menutupi langit sore, menciptakan bayang semu yang remang disetiap pojok dan sudut ruangan yang tidak tersinari oleh mentari. Menaikkan intensitas kengerian menjelang malam menjemput.

Hanamiya menuruni anak tangga darurat satu persatu secara santai, seraya matanya menjelajah disetiap lorong dan sudut lingkup sekitar dengan waspada.

Kenapa Hanamiya menggunakan anak tangga darurat? Kenapa tidak menggunakan lift? Jawabannya sederhana. Dia tidak ingin terjebak dalam kotak sempit yang bergerak naik turun itu walau dalam lima detik saja. _Phobia?_ Katakanlah begitu. Tapi bukan pada kotak yang bergerak itu, melainkan pada _mereka_ yang bersarang di dalamnya.

Hanamiya takut pada Setan? Anggaplah demikian.

Kini manik Hanamiya mengedarkan pandangannya pada halaman di depannya. Sepi dan temaram, suasana khas petang yang mencekam. Manik Hanamiya kembali beralih ke sisi kiri, kanan, atas dan belakang secara tidak beraturan.

" _Oya oya,_ apa kau mencariku?"

Sesosok transparan ( _yang diakuinya secara diam-diam, Tampan.)_ muncul tepat di depan wajahnya dengan sudut bibir tertarik membentuk senyuman yang terlihat asimetri dan— _seksi?_ Serta matanya yang sipit membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang menyipit.

Seram. Tapi seksi di satu waktu.

Hanamiya berdeham, memasang topeng datarnya dan menatap manik sabit di depannya sebentar.

"Kemana saja kau?" sahut Hanamiya agak sinis.

Hening menerpa keduanya sejenak. Sebelum suara dari benda jatuh menubruk tanah disamping kaki Hanamiya berpijak mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Hanamiya melirik vas bunga yang sudah hancur di samping kaki kirinya. Lalu membawa manik kelabunya menatap ke atas. Perhatiannya menangkap sebuah ruangan di lantai empat dengan jendela yang masih terbuka. Ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai laboratorium biologi.

Aneh, di jam seperti sekarang seharusnya tidak ada aktifitas yang diperbolehkan di berbagai laboratorium. Terutama laboratorium sains seperti fisika, kimia, maupun biologi.

Hanamiya sempat berpikir, _apa ada orang yang ingin mencelakainya? Atau sesuatu?_

Pandangannya masih menatap jendela yang terbuka di lantai atas bangunan di belakangnya.

 _kebetulan kah?_ Hanamiya mengidikkan bahunya skeptis. Tidak peduli dan tidak berniat untuk peduli akan hal itu.

Hanamiya memutus pandangannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Di ikuti oleh sosok transparan yang belum menjawab pertanyaan darinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hanamiya terus berjalan santai keluar dari perkarangan kampusnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang selalu menjadi rute pulang dan pergi dari rumah ke kampusnya. Kakinya terus melangkah membelah rumput-rumput yang tumbuh halus menghiasi coklat basah sang bumi yang menjadi pijakan dirinya. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana saat itu. Dimana Hanamiya masih ( _secara diam-diam)_ menunggu jawaban dari sosok transparan di belakangnya, dan sosok tersebut masih bungkam dengan hal tersebut. Hanamiya mengerlingkan pandangannya ke belakang, melirik sekilas pada sosok di belakangnya.

Alis Hanamiya sedikit berkerut melihat sosok tersebut masih saja tersenyum seperti sebelumnya disana. Hanamiya menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya sedikit menghadap ke belakang.

 _"_ Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu! apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu dan otakmu berceceran, hah?!"

Sebelum bibir pucat dibelakangnya mampu membalas, Hanamiya kembali membawa tungkai panjangnya berjalan santai ke depan. Kembali meninggalkan sosok transparan tersebut melayang di belakangnya.

Kesal. Hanamiya merasa kesal melihat senyuman itu.

Sosok itu hanya bisa bungkam. Senyuman yang sebelumnya tercetak jelas di wajahnya, kini harus sirna dan membentuk garis lurus yang datar. Sosok itu ingin menghela nafas lelah, pasrah, tapi ia sadar kalau itu hanya sia-sia. dan ia hanya bisa kembali melayang mengikuti manusia di depannya yang semakin menjauh.

Malam itu, hujan mengguyur daerah itu, petir menyala-nyala menyambar segala penjuru. Angin saling bersahutan mempertontonkan hembusan kuat yang saling menyapa. Pepohonan yang berisik, jeritan jendela usang yang menggema, listrik yang padam, membuat mood Hanamiya yang sudah buruk menjadi lebih buruk. Seakan kejadian sial yang hampir menimpanya di kampus tadi siang mengikuti dirinya hingga ke rumah.

Hanamiya menghela nafasnya malas. Dalam keadaan gelap, badai, dan hanya ditemani oleh sepasang lilin sebagai penerangan, membuat rumah tua nya yang terlihat seram menjadi semakin lebih seram. Hanamiya menduduki dirinya di depan perapian. Menghangatkan tubuhnya sambari membaca laporan harian yang telah disusunnya beberapa hari yang lalu, mengecek kesalahan yang mungkin luput dari indra penglihatannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Hanamiya tidak menemukan kecacatan kata disana. Dirinya menyeringai bangga lalu menutup buku laporan itu dan meletakkannya disamping tubuhnya.

Tangannya beralih menggerayangi dua amplop coklat yang ia terima siang tadi. Ia kembali membaca isinya, menelisik setiap kata yang tertera disana. Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai pada halaman terkahir. Terdapat sebuah foto disana, ditambah dengan catatan reka medik seseorang. Alisnya sedikit berkerut. Walaupun Hanamiya berasal dari jurusan Hukum, bukan berarti dia tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang ilmu medis. Ia mengetahui beberapa istilah penyakit. Seperti _**Complex Regional Pain Syndrome**_ **,** yang membuat si penderita kelelahan akibat rasa sakit berkepanjangan yang menyerang tubuh si penderita. Dan nama penyakit tersebut tertera dengan jelas, bercetakan tebal pada bagian tabel diagnosa reka medik orang itu. Hanamiya kembali mengenyritkan alis, isi dari amplop itu tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya. Dirasa cukup, Hanamiya kembali memasukkan lembaran-lembaran yang ia baca tadi ke dalam amplop coklat tersebut. kini tangannya membuka sebuah amplop lainnya.

Matanya terus menelusuri kata perkata yang tertera pada lembaran itu, sesekali mulutnya mencibir beberapa informasi yang tertera disana dengan malas. Hanamiya mengganti dua kali posisi kakinya yang awalnya menyilang, kini menjadi menekuk. Matanya masih terus terpaku pada kata-kata di lembaran itu. Sampai suatu ketika, dirinya yang duduk menyandar menjadi berdiri dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mungkin…."

Hanamiya bergerak gelisah. Menoleh ke kiri lalu ke kanan dan berjalan tergesa menuju kalender yang tergantung disebelah jendela. Tangannya membolak-balik kalender tersebut dengan kasar, matanya bergerak gelisah menghitung dengan angka yang tak pasti.

Ketika matanya berhenti pada tanggal tiga di bulan juni, tangannya menggantung di udara. Tubuhnya membeku. Pikirannya kacau. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Bagai implus sesaat, Hanamiya membawa dirinya berlari keluar rumah menembus hujan menuju perkarangan sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu.

 _ **Halo~ masih ada yang ngikutin cerita ini? Ngga ada ya? Oh, baiklah, no probs~**_

 _ **Saya cuma mau bilang kalau saya masih akan melanjutkan semua cerita saya yang tertunda kok. Rileks~~ saya masih sanggup maso~**_

 _ **Segini dulu cuap-cuap dari saya, mohon tinggalkan jejak ya~**_

 _ **Regards, Rabbit Aito—Arion.**_


End file.
